Software drives computers and, in turn, allows computer users to be more efficient in their work, more effective in their daily lives, and more entertained with games, puzzles, and other software. Software can be sold both in physical forms (e.g., on disks within a box that is sold in a store) or in electronic forms (e.g., via a download from an application store).
With the development of more sophisticated mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones) has come development of online application stores or marketplaces through which users of such devices can purchase and pay for various applications that they need or otherwise desire. Over time, manufacturers of computing devices introduce more advanced devices, and software developers respond by producing applications that take advantage of the new capabilities of such new devices or new features on the devices (e.g., better image capture tools, better sensor packages, etc.). As a result, certain applications in an application marketplace may be able to operate with the devices of some users who access the marketplace, but not with the devices of other users.